The recording of telephone calls has hithertofore been accomplished by the use of at least some hardware devices introduced into a voice circuit. Even the latest generation of packet-sniffing call-recording products requires special hardware in the form of Ethernet switches that are capable of port mirroring. Examples of prior art systems incorporating hardware for recording telephone calls are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,392,329; 5,923,746; 6,249,570; 6,665,376; and 6,728,345. The present invention is directed to a purely software method and system for recording telephone calls.